The Truth That Binds
by Athena354
Summary: When Rose finds out that Lissa is the murderer of Dimitri is none other than Lissa her whole world crumbles in front of her
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my second fanfic for Vampire Academy, don't know whether the first one is ever gonna be updated, but, I hope you like, though……….**

Rose's POV

I didn't know what was worse to witness: the man I thought I loved lying dead at my feet, or my best friend staring at me with round eyes and a stake covered in blood.

When she opened her mouth, I held up my hand to motion her to keep quiet, and she did even though I wanted an explanation and I wanted a damn good one, but I still had to ask myself: _Do I really want to know? _

People were gathering around the tree where we stood, looking for answers to feed themselves with fresh gossip to twist into false rumors.

'Rose, please, I can explain!' Lissa cried dropping the stake to take a step closer toward me, but I turned around and walked away from her blood-stained body and ran as fast as I could.

Trees brushed past me as I ran through the forest, rocks were causing me to stumble, but I just carried on until my legs gave out and I fell onto the cold, muddy floor of the forest where nobody could see or hear my sobbing.

It seems so easy to lose somebody by the way some handle it, but truthfully, it's the most insufferable pain I've felt my entire life, and I wanted it to end so bad.

_Rose, stop….._his voice said over and over in my head and I sobbed harder and louder while looking for something sharp near me, but there was nothing and eventually I just dug my nails into my palm to help ease the pain, but that only lasted a few minutes until the full impact of losing Dimitri really hit me, even though I thought it already had.

As the time passed I cried until I could stand and staggered into town and got a room in some crappy motel, fully aware that I had no money on me to pay, but that was the least of my worries now.

I took a shower and crept into the creaky bed and closed my eyes and waited to fall asleep to the sound of two lovers in the room above mine.

When I woke up the sun was shining brightly in my eyes.

It took a while for me to remember where I was, but eventually I did and the reasons why were right behind it. Suddenly the bright sunshine turned into something miserable that I hated to witness.

I dragged myself out of bed and checked my jean pockets for any cash, which, thankfully there was just enough to pay for my motel room and breakfast made up of a cereal bar and a bottle of water. I sat in the park and ate while thinking about what I was going to do next.

After a long time I got up and hitch-hiked my way back to the Academy. Lissa was waiting for me with Christian outside my bedroom door when I arrived.

'Rose, please let me explain,' Lissa pleaded again. This time I unlocked the door and waited until they were both in before closing the door.

'Okay, explain.' I said my voice hard and emotionless. I saw Lissa flinch before she opened her mouth to start telling me her reason.

'Rose, I could see how much you were hurting about Dimitri being Strigoi. I thought that it was the best thing for you, and I see now that it was wrong of me to think such a stupid thing and last night I couldn't sleep because I felt so guilty and, I'm sorry,' she said the last part softly.

'I think that next time you try and do what's "best" for me, think again. You've never picked up a stake in your life before last night, and you instantly just kill him? Excuse me if I find it hard to believe that it was a split decision.' I said angrily.

'I never said it was a split decision, Rose,' Lissa said softly.

'But it was, wasn't it?' I demanded. When she did answer I knew the truth.

'How could you, Lissa? He's been a Strigoi for a year now! Is that how long you've been training to kill the man I _loved_?' I shouted. A tear fell down her cheek as she prepared to say something, but eventually she settled for another, 'I'm sorry,' before running out of my room with Christian in tow. I punched my wall a few times before falling to the floor and looked for anything to distract me.

I decided to change and paint my nails to get my mind off Dimitri, then I read until I couldn't stand to see the pages of my book anymore. I finished all my homework and studied until dinner.

The stares were becoming unbearable.

I looked around at the cafeteria and met the eyes of some of my old friends, none of them keeping their eyes on me for long.

When Lissa came into view I immediately looked for the table furthest from her and sat with my back toward her and the rest of the school.

People whispered some were dared to come up to me, but none stayed for long for chickening out and going back to their tables. At one stage there was a bet going on to see who could stay at my table the longest before going back.

Lissa and Christian were trying to put a stop to the betting and the dares, but nobody listened and thought she was crazy.

A few weeks ago our roles would've been reversed, me protecting her from the world, but now I had nobody to protect me, just like it usually was, but Lissa only had Christian to be the tough one.

Maybe it was fate that he learnt to fight, or maybe it was just Karma's twisted plan to get back at me for all my bad deeds.

I came close to telling one of the girls who came up to me to get the fuck out of my face and to relay the message to the rest of her friends, but my lips were glued shut for once.

I wanted to think about something, but all I could think about was Dimitri, so I settled on focusing on my food and taking in the different textures while the other people finished their food and walked out of the cafeteria slowly.

'Rose!' somebody called after me, but I ignored the voice, just like I did her presence in me. I at least deserved that……

**You like?**

**If you do please review, it's not that hard! Just a "it's okay" or "it sucked" any review, but don't be too harsh please**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N **I was requested to make Rose sadder, so I'm gonna try, but if I fail miserably I'll except my bad reviews supposing I get any reviews. I really don't get this. You ask your readers to review in your millions of authors notes, but nobody ever bother to waste their time on it! If you ask me you people should learn how to type, because it's a little frustrating to write "please review" every chapter and only get about five in a whole month out of over a hundred hits, considering you even get any! Now, on a lighter note, HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

Today is Dimitri's birthday.

Maybe the pain will become so unbearable that I want to die, maybe it won't, but all I know is that it's a blow to the chest every time his name is mentioned, or every time I picture is face.

The memory that hurts the most is the way he kissed me, the way he treated me like a child, but at the same time like an adult, that's what I miss the most.

Now I just get treated like a ghoul wondering the halls of the school between classes, a presence in a classroom, but it was my entire fault.

I could pretend it didn't hurt me to look at Lissa, I could pretend to be over him, hell; I could even pretend he meant nothing to me, but he did and he was gone.

Anger took over every once in a while. He let her kill him knowing how much I loved and knowing that I needed him more than ever in the past year.

He could've put that stake in his heart himself.

I've considered therapy, but last time I tried that I just got frustrated, but I don't feel capable of any other emotion besides depression and anger anymore because I truly was a ghoul walking around aimlessly in the halls, a waste of time and a waste of space.

'Rose!' I turned around and looked at the girl in front of me. Her beauty was striking.

Her light brown hair tumbled down to her waist, her greenish-brown eyes warm and inviting. She had a familiar nose and her lips parted to reveal perfect white teeth. She smiled at me and I felt hope for a second because the corners of my lips moved up, but then the fell down again.

'I'm Olga Belikov. I came to speak to you about Dimitri,' _pang_. 'He was my brother, and he spoke keenly about you.' _Was, pang. _

'Can we talk somewhere else?' I asked, noting the amount of people watching us. Olga nodded and we walked toward a bench. I met her pale green eyes as I sat on the bench, Olga sitting down next to me.

Her accent was much thicker than Dimitri's, but she was younger by at least five years.

'Dimitri loved you a lot, you know,' she explained. _Pang_.

'I love him, but I guess he didn't care anymore, after all, he practically killed himself,' I said sadly. She nodded and looked up at Lissa.

'Who is that girl that keeps watching us?' Olga asked. I looked at Lissa who was leaning against a pillar with her eyes fixed on me.

'She murdered your brother.' I was surprised at how cold my voice sounded to my own ears. Olga looked at Lissa.

'She is Moroi, how did she manage to kill him?' she asked.

'She had been training, and like I said, he practically killed himself. Dimitri was much more advanced than any other guardian I have met, he was a powerful Strigoi and with his knowledge of guardians, he wouldn't be murdered.' I explained. Olga's eyes remained on Lissa throughout the whole explanation.

'Dimitri would never want this, you know.' she said. I closed my eyes for a second before speaking.

'Dimitri didn't want a lot of things. I guess I was just one of them,' I said and let a tear trickle slowly down my cheek and drop onto my hand.

'Love makes people do stupid things,' she said.

'That's bullshit,' I said and looked at the passing students. She nodded and looked in the opposite direction.

'I lost the man I loved too, but it wasn't nearly as painful as losing my brother,' she said.

'I don't really care


End file.
